<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got You by CybertronianBeing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856462">Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing'>CybertronianBeing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid!Hinata - Freeform, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kid!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura works late. Sunshine couldn't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey. It's late and I totally didn't disappear for a month...but here's a one-shot to accompany "What Could Go Wrong" for Shouyou's birthday :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With some consideration of the undisturbed peace within the walls of his house, Sawamura stumbled through the front door, fumbling for some legitimacy within the walls of his own living space. Darkness fogged his tired eyes, and even the battery of his mobile abandoned him long before, leaving his body to have some desire to destroy all that was in sight.  </p><p>	Flitting his toe on the heel of the black polished sneakers he sported, he flipped them off beside the door and swam his way through the pitch, shrugging off his duffel beside them. Dead-tired couldn’t even begin to sum up the topped off fuzz that sank his body, still fully uniformed, into the couch to his direct nine. </p><p>	Head resting on a calloused fist, his eyes relaxed shut, but the quiet around him buzzed in his ears. Static from an abandoned television comforted him, most likely one of the boys after their later-night video game sessions. </p><p>	Gee, his wife was so good. Koushi found some sort of admirable, awe-inspiring way to get all seven children to sleep coherently and without much fuss, but even he couldn’t do everything. As evidenced by the still-not-returned PlayStation controllers and hot console, not everything was restored. </p><p>	Who was he not to finish what his wife had started. Although the cooling fan and hot buzz offered some level of noise over the siren reminders screaming in his mind’s imagination, he shut it all off and closed the doors to the entertainment center, leaving the controllers to charge in rest mode. </p><p>	The boys would probably challenge him to some random videogame tomorrow.</p><p>	A much needed smile crept to meet his wrinkling features. Perhaps even his insecurities about the gray hairs popping in his peppery shag were chased away by their echoing giggles of victory at the stupid games they got him interested in the slightest. It was those images, like his wife attempting to imitate the Fortnite emotes, that kept him going when his police work warranted things he didn’t remember signing up to see. </p><p>	Regardless of what he didn’t know was a blessing in disguise, his job did teach him to be thankful and grateful for good parents and for the opportunity to be a good parent who will raise kids to be honest and kind. </p><p>	Asahi, was he lucky.</p><p>	Shutting his eyes would betray any opportunity to wake up feeling even decent. The couch was meaning to be replaced some time ago, but with a somewhat tight budget that particular month, that wouldn’t be a very wise investment. Stocks hadn’t done well, either, and even their financial security there was squashed to some extent. </p><p>	So, the stiff couch wouldn’t quite contest for a good sleep. However, his eyes protested , finding darkness more than not, and his legs merely agreed with them instead of stubbornly standing to at least remove the uniform in lieu of some pajamas.</p><p>	Oh well. </p><p>	Seeking out the soft gray blanket on the back of the couch, he flitted it over himself. Reclined, with the footrest supporting his tired feet, sleep reached for him. </p><p>	That is, until the cushion beside his relaxed arm sank, and then a head of hair brushed against that forearm, and then settled against him. Radiating heat, the father deciphered in that split second that his second youngest had sought him out. Lovely. </p><p>	Although this was merely a minor...inconvenience of the sort, to his journey to sleep, he still signed nonetheless, mostly out of surprise at the late hour blended with his bright son’s inability to sleep. But, whatever god above planned out, perfect timing would follow. He didn’t believe in coincidences, so this was no different. </p><p>	Fixing the blanket, he wrapped his son carefully and pulled him close to his side, allowing him to mostly just lay on top of him, his little orange head curled lightly on his chest, resting gently. Perhaps it would help them both rest better, anyway. </p><p>	His hand found the sunshine’s hair, protectively securing the blanket around him as well as securing him to his side. </p><p>	Rest now, dad’s got you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you tons for reading ily &lt;3 p.s. i be feeling overjoyed bc my crush said yes to a date tonight so I'm really really really overjoyed uwah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>